Phase 2 chapters 7 to 10
by Marajsky
Summary: Phase 2 of THE project.


Chapter 7
    
    Two months later
    
    May 8, 1998 
    
    Skinner walked into his darken office, smelling cigarette
    
    smoke. As he flicked the lights on, he saw CSM sitting in a
    
    chair in a darkened corner of the office.
    
    "Hello, Mr. Skinner, long time no see." He puffs on
    
    his cigarette.
    
    "I told you not to show up here, they might find out
    
    you are alive." Skinner said as he grabbed his mail from his
    
    "in" bin. 
    
    "I have some information for you about your favorite female
    
    agent who is very pregnant."
    
    "What do you know?"
    
    "You know about the implant, don't you?"
    
    "You mean the one we put back into her?"
    
    "No, the one THEY placed inside her with the child."
    
    "No, what do you mean?"
    
    "Mr. Skinner, when they took her again and placed this child
    
    into her, they also added an insurance policy. The new
    
    implant works with the older one to make sure she is
    
    terminated soon after the child is born. If she decides to have
    
    the one in her neck removed, she will live through the birth
    
    of her child. Through there is a side effect, the cancer will
    
    come back growing faster than before. She will not be able
    
    to have the new one removed; it has a self-destruct
    
    mechanism. If it's touched it will cause an electric shock so
    
    strong every vein and blood vessels will break. Face it Mr.
    
    Skinner, she will be out of the picture soon, and that's what
    
    THEY want.
    
    Without her Mulder will fall right into their hands. It's perfect!
    
    We knew he would fall for her hard and fast like he did in the
    
    past. He did not disappoint our purposes." CSM lips turned
    
    up as he finished his history lesson.
    
    "You had this planned from the beginning?! You used Dana
    
    to get to Mulder, then kill her to make him do what you want,
    
    to control him. How could you live with yourself, knowing
    
    you just used someone then throw them away like yesterday's
    
    trash?" Skinner said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his
    
    tearful eyes.
    
    "Why do you think I went as far as faking my death. I wanted
    
    OUT." Spat the Smoking Man.
    
    Skinner narrowed his eyes. "What do we do now?"
    
    "There is nothing that can be done, it's her choice. Either have
    
    the implant removed from her neck and live to see her child or
    
    do nothing and she will die before she sees her baby. We can
    
    not save her this time; there is no "cure" no other chip. I'm
    
    sorry, truly." CSM crushed out his cigarette and left through
    
    the side door. 
    
    10 minutes later
    
    Skinner walked into Mulder's office wearing a very sad,
    
    worried look on his face.
    
    "I need to talk to you both. I have found out some very
    
    shocking and upsetting news." Skinner sighed as he closed
    
    the office door and locked it. 
    
    "Sir, what's this about?" Dana said as she struggled to get
    
    up from her chair. Mulder walked over to her and extended
    
    his hand to help her. She just pushed his hands away and
    
    stood up. "I'm find, Mulder."
    
    "It's about you I'm afraid." Skinner said sadly.
    
    "Oh God, now what!?" Dana said. Claws of fear gripped her
    
    heart and soul.
    
    "I have found out there is another chip inside you with
    
    the baby. Basically it can not be removed. You could have the
    
    one in your neck removed. But that also means the cancer will
    
    be back."
    
    "I know, Krycek told me this. Dear God what choice do I
    
    have? I'll die no matter what I choose. Damn them! Why me?
    
    Why this way? "Oh God, what am I going to do?" 
    
    "It's up to you, do you want to chance and have the one
    
    removed from your neck or do nothing?" Mulder said as he
    
    paced around his desk.
    
    "I can not and WILL not go though what I went through last
    
    year. Not knowing each night if you will ever wake up in the
    
    morning. Losing all that weight, being pale and sickly looking,
    
    the treatments, hair loss, seeing everyone I love watching me
    
    die slowly. No, I will not go through that again, I'm not
    
    doing anything. If I am meant to die, so be it, but I don't
    
    want to suffer. Please don't let me suffer, that's all I ask.
    
    Dear God there is no other choice for me to make. Damn
    
    them to HELL!" Dana said as she leaned against the copier.
    
    "I better be going. I'm sorry." Skinner said softly as he
    
    moved towards the door. 
    
    As the door closed Mulder opened his eyes and saw
    
    red. He suddenly sprang up from his chair, knocking
    
    everything off his desk with one sweep of his arm. Turning
    
    towards the wall his fist punched the wall as he let out an 
    
    angst moan. He slid to the floor burying his head in his hand
    
    and cried. Dana kneeled in front of Mulder, taking his wrist
    
    and pulling his into her arms were they cried together.
    
    "They won!" Mulder said softly as he held on to Dana as if
    
    his life depended on her.
    
    "We can not let them get away with this. Mulder, I need you
    
    to make them pay for what they did to us. Please, you can
    
    not give up after I'm gone. You need to end this. Let what's
    
    happening to me be the springboard you need to finally end
    
    this. I also need you to do something for me; I'm going to my
    
    lawyer today. I need you to come with me, I want you to be
    
    the executor to my will." Dana said as she stood and walked
    
    to the door, turned to see Mulder also standing.
    
    "Please stop." Mulder whispered as he walked over to her..
    
    "Mulder, we have to talk about it."
    
    "Not now." He said as he grabbed her shoulders and pressed
    
    his lips to hers with such force she was pushed up against the
    
    door. With all the pined up passions and fear they just melted
    
    together. To hell with rules, to hell with THEM. Today here
    
    and now they did not care and gave into their most
    
    passionate fantasies here in their office.  
    
    Sept. 10, 1998
    
    As the months passed by, Dana became more and more
    
    uncomfortable with her expanding belly and she was also
    
    upset for being placed on light duty. She tried to convince
    
    Mulder and Skinner that she was still able to do her job.
    
    Outnumbered, they pulled rank on her. For the rest of the
    
    pregnancy she was stuck behind her (new) desk doing paper
    
    work while her partner was out in the field.
    
    Today was no different than the last few weeks. Mulder
    
    would often call her three to four times during the day and
    
    three times at night just to check on her. At 3:00 PM Dana
    
    knew Mulder would call at any minute. The phone rang as
    
    she finished the thought.
    
    "Hi Mulder, what do you want?" She tiredly sighed into the
    
    phone.
    
    "How did you know it was me?" He asked.
    
    "I'm psychic."
    
    "I always had a feeling you were."
    
    "Hahaha. What do you want!?"
    
    "Well, well someone's hormones are running wild
    
    today?"
    
    "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!??"
    
    "Ok, ok I'm on my way home, I need to talk to you
    
    tonight. Can I come over with pizza and a movie?"
    
    "Are you asking me for a date?"
    
    "Well after tonight I hope I don't have to ask
    
    anymore," mumbled Mulder.
    
    "What does that mean?"
    
    "You'll see. I'll see you at 7:30pm." With that he
    
    disconnected the call leaving Dana to look at the receiver in
    
    confusion. She sighed and went back to the expense report
    
    she was entering on a spreadsheet.
    
    7:15pm
    
    "Dammit!" Dana sighed as she tried on her two-month-old
    
    maternity jeans to find they didn't fit anymore. She settled
    
    for an oversized maternity sundress with big ugly yellow
    
    sunflowers all over the dress. As she finished dressing the
    
    doorbell rang.
    
    "I'll be right there." She called as she made her way slowly
    
    to the door. As she opened the door she was greeted with
    
    two more dozens of red roses and behind then stood Mulder.
    
    "Come in." She said as she took the flowers and headed into
    
    the kitchen. "Where's the pizza?"
    
    "It's coming, I called from the car, it will give us a few
    
    minutes to talk." Mulder said as he nervously sat on the
    
    couch. Checking his inter pocket of his coat for the small
    
    box, making sure it was still there.
    
    "Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Dana said as she
    
    handed him a grass of ice tea 'It's ice tea, it must be love!'
    
    Mulder thought to himself as his voice said out loud." Um,
    
    I was thinking about what your mother said when you told
    
    her about the baby." He said as he gently rubbed her belly.
    
    "She said a few things, what do you mean?"
    
    "Um, about us getting married before the baby is born."
    
    "Mulder, I told you and her that I did not want to put in that
    
    position, it's not fair."
    
    "Dana, please let me explain. I know how you feel about this,
    
    but I don't think the same way."
    
    "Mulder, what are you saying?" Dana asked as her heart
    
    speeded up a bit.
    
    "I'm saying, I want a family. I want you and this child. I
    
    know he or she is not my child, but I will raise him/her as my
    
    own. I will love this child as I love his mother."  He opened
    
    the box to reveal a  1/2 carat diamond ring. 
    
    "I know this is not the most romantic situation, but I want
    
    you to marry me and if and I mean IF things don't go well
    
    when he is born. I will make sure NOTHING will happen to
    
    him and he will be loved and raised right, by me." 
    
    "Oh my god!" Dana was shocked as he placed the
    
    ring on her left ring finger. 
    
    "Is that all you can say? I was hoping yes would could out
    
    instead." He said as he saw the tears running down her cheeks.
    
         "Yes, oh god yes." She whispered as the tears spilled.
    
    She threw herself into his arms and cried happily.
    
         "I promise I make you happy and will not let anything
    
    happen to you or OUR child. If I have to die to find the
    
    answer I will. Dana, I can not lose you, not now, not ever. I
    
    will die without you! I love you and this child, don't ever
    
    forget or question that!" He said softly as he leaned towards
    
    his soon-to-be wife and kissed her with all the passion and
    
    love he had.
    
    *****
    
    Chapter 8
    
    Fri Oct 30, 1998
    
    8:15am
    
    Dana woke to a slight cramp in her lower abdomen
    
    and a killer headache. As she dragged herself out of the bed
    
    she thought to herself.
    
    "It's a good day to die. Why did I just say that?
    
    Damn Dana you are just about giving up hun?"  As she
    
    walked into the bathroom she whispered out loud  "I just
    
    hope that Alex show up soon with the answers." 
    
    After turning the shower on, she undressed and looked
    
    at herself in the full-length mirror hanging on the door.
    
    "Wow." Was all she could say when she saw how big
    
    her abdomen had gotten in the past few months.
    
    She stepped in under the stream of hot water letting
    
    it wash away all her fears for just least for a while. As she
    
    washed her eyes fell to her left hand that rested on her
    
    abdomen. The ring shined brightly in the dim light of the
    
    early morning.
    
    "Mulder and I have to talk about our wedding today."
    
    She thought as she lifted her hand towards the light watching
    
    it shimmers in the light. 
    
    Suddenly she doubled over as a server cramp hit her
    
    hard.
    
    "Oh God! No not now!" She cried as she slid down
    
    into the tub with both her arms hugging her abdomen as the
    
    pain left as fast as it came. She pushed herself up using the
    
    tiled wall for support, then finished her shower trying to
    
    forget what just happened. As she stepped out of the tub
    
    another pain hit her like a ton of bricks; she fell to the floor
    
    holding herself as she cried.
    
    "Oh god help me, please someone help me." She
    
    cried as she crawled to grab a towel from the towel rack.
    
    Wrapping herself in the towel, she managed to drag herself
    
    into her bedroom and onto the bed before nearly passing out.
    
    She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as the pain left her
    
    again. She grabbed the phone from the night stand when
    
    another pain hit, she squeezed her eyes closed and breathed
    
    like the way they taught her in the Lamaze classes she and
    
    Mulder when to. She did managed to hit the #1 on the
    
    phone's speed dial that was labeled "Mulder's Home". She
    
    started to cry when she heard his answering machine come
    
    on; she hung up and redialed his cell phone number.
    
    "Mulder." He said as he sat in a traffic jam on the beltway.
    
    "Thank God, Mulder! I need your help, it started!
    
    OW!" Dana cried as another contraction hit her.
    
    "Oh God! I'll be right there, Hold on I'm coming."
    
    He hung up as he drove over to the median onto the other
    
    way, nearly missing two cars in the process. He got off the
    
    next exit and headed towards Dana's apartment.
    
    Dana managed to get herself dressed in sweat pants
    
    and shirt. All the while praying for her child and her own life.
    
    She also begged God not to let her die without seeing and
    
    holding her child.
    
    "This is it, today is my child's birthday and the day I
    
    die. Please God just let me hold my child just once before
    
    you take me. Please also, give Mulder and me the strength
    
    to get through this day. Oh God, NO!" She cried out in pain
    
    as the strongest contraction hit, forcing her to the ground.
    
    "Mulder, please help me, Oh God help me." She whispered
    
    as she started to lose consciousness.
    
    A few minutes later, Dana thought she heard the
    
    sound of a key slipping into the keyhole on her front door.
    
    "Scully, where are you." Came a soft voice of her
    
    angle coming to save her. Mulder called for her again with
    
    no result. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed as fear and
    
    panic started to creep in as he frankly looked for his partner.
    
    Suddenly he saw her red hair coming from behind the couch.
    
    He ran to her side checking for a pulse, finding it steady. He
    
    picked her up in his arms and hurried out the door. On his
    
    way down the stairs, he called over to Dana's next door
    
    neighbor asking for her to lock the front door to Dana's
    
    apartment for them.
    
    After placing her in the backseat of his car, he jumped
    
    into the driver's side and sped down the road towards the
    
    hospital, while placing a call on his cell phone to Skinner.
    
    "Kim, put me through, it's an emergency." Mulder said into
    
    the phone as Skinner's secretary answered the phone.
    
    "Skinner." AD Walter Skinner barked into his phone.
    
    "It's too early for any bull shit to happen now," He thought to
    
    himself.
    
    "Sir, it's me. I will not be in today."
    
    "Why?" (Oh no, what now?)
    
    "She just went into labor, I'm taking her to the
    
    hospital right now. Can you call her mother and tell her to
    
    meet us there?"
    
    "Yes I will. I'll also be there as soon as I can." Skinner
    
    said knowing who Mulder was talking about, his partner.
    
    "Thank you sir." Mulder said as he hit the power
    
    button turning off his cell phone as he looked over his
    
    shoulder to check on Dana. She woke with another pain as
    
    Mulder hit a pothole.
    
    "Hey watch those pot holes, please." She whispered.
    
    "Sorry, I didn't see that one."
    
    Washington General Hospital
    
    10:13am
    
    As Mulder pulled up to the emergency doors, two
    
    orderlies where just finishing up their smoking break. Mulder
    
    jumped out calling over to them to help him, they walked
    
    over to his car as Mulder helped Dana out of the car.
    
    "You have to help us, she is in labor." He said as one
    
    came over with a wheelchair. "Ok now you sit in this and
    
    they will help you, ok? I have to make a few phone calls, I'll
    
    be right there to help." He said as he helped Dana into the
    
    chair, she held on to his hand as if her life depended on this
    
    grip of hands. As tears rolled down she nodded her head.
    
    "Please don't be long, I need you more then ever."
    
    She whispered as he leaned down to kiss her lips softly. His
    
    own eyes filled with tears as he watched them pushing her
    
    into the hospital. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket
    
    and dialed a number.
    
    "Hello?" Came a voice along with a few clicks.
    
    "Ok Langly turn that thing off now, I don't have
    
    time. I need you guys to try and find Alex Krycek for me
    
    ASAP! Dana is in the hospital in labor, this is it guys." He
    
    hung up before Langly could even say hello. Then he dialed
    
    another number that Dana's mother wrote down for him. 
    
    "St. Marie's, can I help you?" Came a soft voice over his earpiece.
    
    A few minutes later:
    
    Dana nearly passed out again as yet another pain hit
    
    her. This time she had nurses and doctors around her
    
    checking all her and the baby's signs. Hooking her up to many
    
    kinds of machines, to check on her and the baby's heartbeats,
    
    etc... She heard the nurses say that another contraction was
    
    coming, they can tell by the baby's monitor. And they were
    
    right; another did come and slammed her down, she cried
    
    out in pain as one of the doctors ordered a spinal tap to be
    
    done ASAP. 
    
    An hour later:
    
    Mulder walked into the small delivery room where
    
    the only sounds he heard were the heart monitor and fetal
    
    monitor. The room was softly lit by the overhead light over
    
    Dana's bed. 
    
    'Oh God, please don't take her from me.' He thought
    
    to himself as he made his way to her bed.
    
    Dana turned her head towards him and smiled. He
    
    had a flashback of another time he came to see her in the
    
    hospital, after she woke from a coma nearly four years ago.
    
    "Hey, how are you?" He asked as he took her hand
    
    in his.
    
    "Well I'm doped up and they are waiting for me to be
    
    fully dilated. Mulder, I'm scared." She whispered as he kissed
    
    her hand.
    
    "Me too."
    
    "Mulder, we need to talk before .." She whispered as
    
    his finger touched her lips stopping her from finishing.
    
    "NO, we are not going to say good-bye. You hear me,
    
    never say good-bye." He whispered.
    
    "Mulder, I need to know you will keep on searching
    
    and make them pay for what they did to us."
    
    "Don't, I don't think I could go on looking without
    
    you. I told you before, in the hallway, I can't go on without
    
    you."
    
    "You have to, please?" Dana whispered as the tears
    
    flowed down her face again.
    
    "So what's this?" He asked, changing the subject as
    
    his hands held a computer printout of peeks and valleys.
    
    "Oh that's the printout from the fetal monitor. The
    
    peeks are the contractions." She said as she wiped her eyes
    
    with the hand with the IV.
    
    "Oh, so this shows when you are having pains? Well
    
    here comes another." He said as the machine printed another
    
    high peek.
    
    "Mulder, please stop! We need to talk, NOW!" Dana
    
    said as anger filled her. Just then Doctor Brown came into
    
    the room.
    
    "Well, let's see how you are doing." Dr. Brown said
    
    as she picked up Dana's charts and printouts. As she checked
    
    the machines, she said.
    
    "Well the contractions are still about 45 minutes apart,
    
    we have a few more hours. But just to make sure, let's see
    
    how far dilated you are." The doctor said as she started to
    
    exam Dana.
    
    "Well it looks like only 2 more centimeters and you
    
    will be ready. I'll look in on you in an hour." Dr. Brown said
    
    as she slipped out the door. Father McCue peeked his head
    
    in a few minutes later.
    
    "Are you two ready?"
    
    "Not yet, give me a few minutes. Thanks." Mulder
    
    said as he turned to see Dana's shock expression on her face.
    
    "What was that about?" She asked after the priest left.
    
    "Well I was kind of hopping we could be married
    
    before the baby is born. I called your mom and she gave me
    
    Father McCue's number. I told him what was happening and
    
    he agreed to marry us as soon as the Gun Men get here with
    
    the license." Mulder finished while looking out the door for
    
    the three stooges.
    
    "Mulder, I would love to marry you today!"  Dana
    
    said as the tears rolled down her face. Mulder turned to the
    
    priest, who was sitting on the bench outside the room. He
    
    also noticed the three men walking down the hall, heading
    
    towards the room.
    
    "Ok Father here comes the license. Anytime you're
    
    ready, we are now." Mulder said to the priest as he pointed
    
    to the three coming up the hallway.
    
    A few minutes later
    
    Outside room 203
    
    Alex Krycek peeked in the door window of her room,
    
    what he saw sadden him. There beside Dana's bedside stood
    
    his greatest foe, Mulder. He held Dana's hand as he looked
    
    into her eyes, by the foot of the bed stood a priest. He was
    
    speaking as he held an opened little black book in his hand,
    
    the bible. Alex noticed something-sparkling coming from
    
    the folds of the book, two gold rings.
    
    "Oh my god! He's marring them NOW!" Alex
    
    whispered to himself as tears started to fall from his
    
    heartbroken eyes. He closed his eyes to the sight, trying to
    
    make it go away. As he opened his eyes, he saw the newly
    
    wed couple kiss for the first time. He turned away from the
    
    door and rushes away from the room. Going to find the one
    
    person, if you can call him a person, that will be able to help
    
    him save the woman he loved, who now belonged to another.
    
    ****
    
    Chapter 9
    
    Fri Oct 30, 1998
    
    3:15pm
    
    For Dana Scully-Mulder the last three hours was the
    
    happiest she has known for years. She was now Mrs. Fox
    
    Mulder, now and forever due to Mulder's promise to never
    
    marry again. But her happiness was short lived where she
    
    was hit with the worst pain yet.
    
    "Oh my GOD! OW. I think the drugs are wearing
    
    off." She cried in pain as she held her new husband's hand,
    
    squeezing tightly.
    
    "OW, we need more drugs!" Mulder cried as Dana
    
    nearly broke his hand. A few minutes after the pain died
    
    down, she felt something warm and wet running down her
    
    legs.
    
    "Oh shit, um, m, I think my water just broke. It's
    
    time. Call the doctor." She whispered as the fear crepted
    
    back into her face once more.
    
    "I'll get the doctor, hold on." Mulder said as he
    
    kissed her hand and left to find Dr. Brown. He ran out the
    
    door, nearly knocking over a nurse with a cart of food.
    
    "I need Dr. Brown NOW! My wife is having this
    
    baby NOW!" Mulder yelled at the nurse when she ignored
    
    him. He pressed his fingers on the hook of the phone she was
    
    talking on. "I said NOW!"
    
    "Sir, just calm down, what's your name? I'll page her."
    
    The blond nurse said as she picked up the phone and dialed
    
    Dr. Brown's pager.
    
    "Please hurry." He said calmly as he walked back to
    
    Dana's room.
    
    3:30pm
    
    "Ok Dana, just breathe, don't push, not yet." The
    
    brown haired nurse said as Dr. Brown hurried into the room.
    
    "Ok, let's see what's happening." Dr. Brown said as
    
    she checked the machines. Then she moved to the foot of the
    
    bed. "Now let's look at you. You know what to do." The
    
    doctor said as Dana put her feet into the stirrups.
    
    "Well guess what?" Dr, Brown poked her head up.
    
    "What?" Dana gasped trying so hard not to bear down.
    
    "It's time. Ok first I want you to relax. Take a few
    
    deep, let them out slowly." Dr. Brown said as one of the
    
    nurses placed medical equipment by her side. "Ok, now you
    
    can push all you want, ok? Push hard with all your might."
    
    The doctor said as she prepared to do her work, hoping after
    
    today THEY will leave her and her family alone.
    
    11:30pm
    
    After eight hours of breathing and pushing, Dana fell
    
    back onto the bed and closed her eyes.
    
    "I'm tried, Mulder. I can't do this." She whispered to
    
    Mulder. Mulder just wiped the sweat from her face and neck
    
    with a cool damp towel.
    
    "You can and will. Scully, I know it's hard, but you
    
    have to keep trying." 
    
    "Dana rest for a few minutes, when the next
    
    contraction hits, just breath." Dr. Brown said as she sat back
    
    in the chair she was using. She sighed knowing this was going
    
    to be a long day. In her time, she has delivered more then 100
    
    babies; she knew this was going to take a long time. 
    
    After five minutes, Dana said. "Ok let's get this over
    
    with." She pushed herself up to her elbows and took a deep
    
    breath, holding it as she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed
    
    with all her might.
    
    "That's great Dana, I can see the head. A few more
    
    pushes and it's all over." The doctor said from somewhere
    
    under the sheet that covered Dana. Dana's eyes locked onto
    
    Mulder's, the fear was clearly in their eyes.
    
    "Come on Dana, just a few more, that's it come on."
    
    Dr. Brown said as she placed her hands on each on the sides
    
    of the almost born baby's head. "One really big hard push and
    
    its over, come on, that's it." Dana pushed with all her might,
    
    when she felt something leaving her body.
    
    "There he is, it's a boy." Doctor Brown said happily
    
    as she handed the baby to a nurse. Who started to clean the
    
    baby up, then placing him into his mother's arms.
    
    "Hi there, sweetie." Dana whispered to her son as tear
    
    of relief and fear fell onto the sheet. As mother and son bonded,
    
    Mulder watched as the tears flowed from his red sore eyes.
    
    "He's perfect Dana, just perfect. You did great. Our
    
    Daniel William is perfect." He whispered to his wife as he
    
    leaned his head on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes
    
    and saw the love there, it broke her heart. 
    
    "Daniel? You want to name our son after me?" Dana
    
    said as her heart broke, knowing she would be leaving her
    
    son and Mulder alone.
    
    "Of course, who else would I name him after, me?
    
    I think NOT!" Mulder said as he held his son (not biology
    
    that is) as that both laughed unconfabley.
    
    11:40pm
    
    Dr. Brown looked at the new happy family as she
    
    prepared to finish up her job, and a job well done.
    
    "Doctor, something's wrong." One of the nurses said
    
    softly. Dr. Brown went to see what the nurse was talking
    
    about. At the foot of the birthing bed, the sheets and towels
    
    used in the birthing were covered in blood.
    
    'Oh my God." Brown thought to herself.  She looked
    
    at Dr. Williams, who was watching Dana's signs and general
    
    anesthetic equipment; she saw the worryness in his eyes.
    
    "We are losing her." He mouths to Dr. Brown.
    
    "Damn it!" She whispered to herself. "Dana dear, we
    
    have to take Daniel now. There are something's I still have
    
    to do." She said calmly to her patient.
    
    "Is there something wrong?" Dana asked as the red
    
    head nurse, Mrs. Penn, took Daniel from her arms.
    
    "Nothing I can't handle, now lay back and just relax."
    
    Dr. Brown turned to the nurse to her left and said, "Start
    
    pumping O- into her STAT! I'm going in and take care of
    
    this. Mr. Mulder, you have to leave now." She said to Mulder
    
    as she prepared to go into this patient and stop the bleeding
    
    that has gone too far.
    
    "No, I'm staying, we knew this might happen and I'm
    
    not leaving my wife where she needs me." He said as tears
    
    burned his eyes. The unbelealable was happening; he needed
    
    to be by his wife's side until the end.
    
    "Mulder, I'm scared." Dana whispered weekly. She
    
    had become weaker and weaker as her life slowly spilled from
    
    her body. "Mulder, promise me, you will keep on searching,
    
    for me. Make them pay for what they did to me. Daniel, you
    
    have to make sure his is safe. They will come for him, please
    
    protect my (our) son." She whispered weakly as she brought
    
    up her hand to his cheek. "I need you to promise me this
    
    Mulder, I need to know Daniel will be ok and you will keep
    
    on looking for the truth, Please?" She said as the tear flowed
    
    from her eyes.
    
    "I promise Danny will be safe. But I can't promise I
    
    will go on without you, because I can't." Mulder whispered
    
    as he kissed her dry lips.
    
    "Then they have already won." She said softly.
    
    "Doctor, her BP is dropping fast."  Dr. Williams said
    
    quickly.
    
    "More blood, more suction, please, STAT! I can't
    
    stop this bleeding. Come on God help me here, don't let her
    
    die on me." Dr. Brown said to nobody and everybody.
    
    "Doctor, you will not be able to stop it, please just
    
    let me go. There is no hope anymore, please." Dana said to
    
    Dr. Brown.
    
    "I can't give up Dana, I will not let you die, you hear
    
    me!?" Dr. Brown told her patient.
    
    Mulder looked at his wife as she told the doctor to
    
    let her die. He has never seen her so pale before, not when
    
    she had cancer nor when she almost dies on him in Antarctica
    
    when they were in the space ship.
    
    "She's right Dr. Brown, let her go." He whispered as
    
    he tried to hold back the tears.
    
    "What?!" Dr. Brown yelled as she worked feverish to
    
    save her patient's life.
    
    "Please let her go." He cried as he squeezed Dana's
    
    hand, she squeezed back weakly.
    
    "Fine, I have to go." Dr. Brown whispered as she took
    
    off her gloves & cap and stormed out of the room.
    
    Doctor Lisa Brown sighed sadly as she slid to the
    
    floor as the tears flowed. She has never lost a patient or a
    
    child before.
    
    "They say the first would be the hardest to take, man
    
    they were so right." She whispered to herself as she made her
    
    way to the doctor's lounge. She looked into the window of
    
    the waiting room she saw at least 5 people waiting, to her
    
    they looked like they all were waiting on her patient. Her
    
    heart broke as she saw an older woman who looked just like
    
    Dana.
    
    "That must be Dana's mother. Oh God, I'm so sorry,
    
    I tried, I really tried. Please forgive me." She whispered to
    
    the woman through the glass. She knew then that she could
    
    not leave Dana yet. Lisa turned and walked back into Dana's
    
    room. 
    
    11:55pm:
    
         "I'm sorry." Mulder whispered over and over to Dana
    
    as she started to close her eyes.
    
         "Mulder. You. Are. Not. To. Blame. I choose to
    
    follow you, I knew the risk. Please don't blame yourself,
    
    blame THEM." She said weakly as her breathing became
    
    labored. "Mulder, it's almost over. The pain, heart trying
    
    to keep up, can't. Mulder, hold me please." She whispered
    
    as she closed her eyes to the pain. Mulder got onto the bed
    
    and held her as one would hold a baby.
    
         "Sh, it's ok, I'm here. Did I ever tell you that I love
    
    you?" He whispered as Dr. Brown came back into the room.
    
    He watched her as she talked to the nurses.
    
         "Turn off all the machines, leave the heart monitor
    
    on, with now sound." She told Dr. Williams. As he shut all
    
    the machines down, the blond nurse started to remove all the
    
    IV's and oxygen tube from Dana's body.
    
         "Say it again." Dana whispered to Mulder as she
    
    placed her hand on his cheek, wiping the tears from his eyes.
    
         "I love you more then you ever know. I just wish that
    
    we were not so scared to tell each other before. I need you,
    
    but if you are in pain, I want you to close your eyes and rest.
    
    Do you hear me? You fought well, you earned the right to
    
    rest, to let go." He said as the tears flowed. She opened her
    
    eyes to, look into his tired, teary ones to see the love and
    
    reassurances to let go.
    
         "Mulder, I love you. I have since I walked into the
    
    office all those years ago. I've been afraid you didn't feel the
    
    same way. I will always be with you, I will watch over you
    
    and our son." She closed her eyes and whispered.
    
    "Protect our son, don't let them take him too. Hold me,
    
    please." He pulled her in a tight hug as she took her last
    
    breath.
    
    "Doctor, she's gone." Dr. Williams whispered as
    
    he saw the flat line on the monitor.
    
    "Time." Dr. Brown asked as she wiped the tears
    
    from her face.
    
    "12:01am October 31, 1998, doctor." The blond
    
    nurse said in a shaky voice.
    
    "Holloween." Dr. Brown whispered to herself.
    
    12:35
    
    Oct. 31, 1998
    
    Mulder spent the last half an hour with his wife,
    
    trying to find the courage to go out to her family and tell
    
    them the sad news.
    
    "Sir, we have to take her now." One of the orderlies
    
    said to him as he sat on the bed still holding her.
    
    "Please, give me a few more minutes." He whispered
    
    as he pushed a lock of her hair that fell onto her still, pale face.
    
    "Sir, I'm sorry. We have to take her now." The other,
    
    much bigger orderlies said to Mulder.
    
    "Dana, I have to go now. I promise you will be in
    
    good hands." He got off the bed and placed her down on the
    
    bed. He pulled a sheet up to her chin, as if tucking her in for
    
    the night. He turned to the little orderly and said "You take
    
    good care of her, be careful. Please." 
    
    "Sure sir, she's in good hands." The big orderly said
    
    as he rolled his eyes. Mulder kissed Dana on the lips and
    
    turned to walk out of the room.
    
    12:45am:
    
    Mulder took a deep breath and let out a sad sigh as
    
    he opened the door to the waiting room. Maggie was the
    
    first to stand and said.
    
    "Fox, what's going on?" She asked as she saw the
    
    sadness and tears in his eyes.
    
    "Well it's a boy, a 8 pound 6 ounces health boy, we
    
    named him Daniel William." He said, trying to high the tears
    
    in his voice.
    
    "My little girl? Is Dana ok?" Maggie asked. Mulder
    
    paused for a few moments, trying to find his voice.
    
    "The doctors could not stop the bleeding, they tried
    
    all they could." Was all he could say before the tears took over.
    
    "Oh my god, not my little girl!" Maggie cried as Bill
    
    ran to her before she fell to the floor in tears. Mulder looked
    
    at Maggie and saw the pain and despair in her eyes, the anger
    
    and hate in Bill's face. As his eyes fell to the others in the
    
    room, Tara's head in her hands, The gunmen all looking at
    
    their feet, Skinner taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes
    
    hoping nobody notice the tears and Alex Krycek, who just
    
    entered the room. Bill sat his mother down on the couch,
    
    and then he walked over to Mulder and punched him in his face.
    
    "I hope you are happy, you killed both of my sisters.
    
    I don't want you here anymore, get out and never contact
    
    this family again!" Bill screamed as Mulder just got up and
    
    went to Krycek.
    
    "You want someone to blame? This is the real father
    
    of your sister's son. He's the real one that killed her." He
    
    grabbed Krycek by the back of his coat. 
    
    "You let me go." Alex yelled as he pushed Mulder
    
    away from him. Mulder just got up off the floor and ran out
    
    of the room, out of the hospital. He just ran as fast as he
    
    could. The tear flowed as he ran. Remembering the first
    
    time he see Dana, to their first case, to all the fun and sad
    
    times they had. After an hour of running he fell onto a bench.
    
    After he caught his breath, he notice he was sitting in "their"
    
    bench, the one they use to meet at when they were shut down.
    
    "Oh God WHY??" He screamed at the heavens. He
    
    trough his head in his hands and cried until he fell off the
    
    bench and fell into a deep sleep.
    
    ===========================================
    
    Tim Mcgraw 
    
    DON'T TAKE THE GIRL
    
    Same old boy, same sweet girl, five years down the road
    
    There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go
    
    Doctor says the baby's fine, but you'll have to leave
    
    Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees
    
    And there he prayed:
    
    Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest
    
    I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,
    
    make this my last request
    
    Take me out of this world
    
    God please don't take the girl
    
    Chapter 10 A
    
    Unknown Time
    
    Unknown Place:
    
    As darkness surrounded her, Dana looked around for
    
    anything, finding only the darkness and a low fog hiding the
    
    ground. She wrapped her arms around her chest as if trying
    
    stop herself from shivering, she thought to herself.
    
    "So this is it!? After all the church told us, nothing.
    
    No angles, no pearly gates, no St. Peter, NOTHING!"
    
    As she continued to turn around, she noticed a
    
    pinpoint of light far down in front of her. She started to walk,
    
    almost floating for she could not see her feet, towards the
    
    light. As she walked towards the light, the light became
    
    brighter. The brightest light she had ever seen.
    
    Suddenly she became aware of someone calling out,
    
    a child calling for her mommy. Emily appeared not far in
    
    front of her.
    
    "Oh God." She whispered to herself as she closed her
    
    eyes to this new vision of her dead daughter as Emily ran
    
    towards her.
    
    "Mommy you're here! I missed you!" The child said
    
    as she lifted her arms in the air as if asking to be picked up.
    
    Dana closed her eyes again trying to block the pain, she bent
    
    down and picked up the child and held her at her hip.
    
    "I didn't expect to see you here yet, Day." Another
    
    voice said. Stepping out of the darkness, Dana saw the owner
    
    of the new voice, her sister Missy. "Missy! Oh God. Where
    
    are we?" Dana asked her sister.
    
    "You are at a holding place. Here is where you wait
    
    for your final placement. From here you will either go to
    
    Heaven, Hell or back to the land of the living. Yes Day, you
    
    are dead, right now at least." Her sister explained. "Your love
    
    ones who passed before, me and Emily, will help and guide
    
    to your finial destination. Dana, I know you are not spouse to
    
    be here, not yet. You have a son now, who needs his mother.
    
    Yes he didn't come into this world as God intended, but he is
    
    here now and he needs you. Other will come for him, try to
    
    take him away, you must stop them. You must go back, I
    
    will look after Emily, don't worry about her anymore. Missy
    
    explained.
    
    "So now what?" Dana asked as Emily squirmed in
    
    her arms to get down. Dana placed the child down as she
    
    grabbed her hand and led her to a light on the floor.
    
    "Look down." Emily said as she pointed to the floor.
    
    Dana looked to see a window that looked down over the
    
    hospital waiting room. She saw her mother nearly collapsing
    
    as Bill held her. Mulder and Krycek nearly killing each other.
    
    Mulder running out of the room and out of the hospital,
    
    running away. Her doctor, Lisa Brown, taking off her cap
    
    and gloves as she slid down against the wall to sit on the
    
    floor. As Dana watched all these people, she noticed they all
    
    were crying, mourning for her.
    
    "This is how they all reacted to the news about you.
    
    But you must go back for all these people need you. BUT
    
    only one truly needs you the most, look." Missy pointed
    
    down. Dana looked to see the nursery of the hospital, there
    
    in a clear bassinet laid Daniel. Mulder was written on the blue
    
    card in from of the bassinet.
    
    "He needs you the most, you have to go back, for him."
    
    "Missy, what do I do? I want to stay here with you,
    
    Emily and Dad. By the way, were is Dad?"
    
    "Dad is here, but since he came to you before, it was
    
    our turn. You can't stay here Dana, you must go back, you
    
    have work to finish, truths to uncover." As Missy finished
    
    Dana felt an invisible hand pulling her backwards, away from
    
    her sister and daughter "Missy help me, something's pulling
    
    me." Dana cried for her sister as she stumbled backwards.
    
    "Day you have to go back, it as been decided it's not
    
    your time yet. We will watch over you and your new family,
    
    we love you."
    
    "Bye bye Mommy, I luve you." Emily yelled as she
    
    waved good bye.
    
    Washington General Hospital
    
    Oct. 31, 1998
    
    5:00am
    
    Alex Krycek walked into the cold morgue looking at
    
    the names on the drawers that held the most recent deceased.
    
    He came a pond the one he was looking for, DKSM. He
    
    pulled the lever and pulled the long drawer out. He lifted the
    
    sheet to relive the woman who stole his heart. Her nude body
    
    was a pasty white while her lips were blue in color. Alex
    
    picked up the chart on the foot of the drawer. She has now
    
    been dead for five hours, if his plan was to work he had to
    
    get moving. He when to the door of the morgue and motioned
    
    for his partner, a tall, stone looking man came into the room.
    
    This was not a man, he was an alien with no name, some
    
    come to know his as "The Alien Bounty Hunter" or ABH for
    
    short. Alex knew his breed could heal the sick, but can they
    
    bring the dead back to life? Today he will find out, he hoped.
    
    "I know your kind can heal, but can you bring her
    
    back?" Alex whispered to the ABH.
    
    "I don't know, never been down before." The ABH
    
    said in a low voice.
    
    "Well my friend this will be the first. I want you to
    
    heal her, bring her back." Alex said as he brushed a lock of
    
    Dana's hair that fell onto her face.
    
    "I will do my best, sir." The ABH said as he stood
    
    over Dana with his arms out, his right hand lay on top of
    
    her chest, while his left was over her lower body.
    
    Alex watched as the ABH worked. His body reacting
    
    to the sight of his love's nude body on the cold steel table.
    
    He closed his eyes, seeing his fantasy with Dana in his mind's
    
    eye. He mentally kicked himself for thinking of her in that
    
    way while the ABH was trying to bring her back from the
    
    dead.
    
    Suddenly white light surrounded the ABH, spilling
    
    from his fingers and over Dana. The ABH struggled to keep
    
    control, he stumbled a few times before the light disappeared
    
    and he fell to the floor panting.
    
    "Can't. Bring. Her. Back. Gone. Too long." He said
    
    in-between gasps.
    
    "DO IT!" Krycek screamed as he pulled out a small
    
    long weapon, he hit a switch and a small, thin blade popped
    
    out of the top. "Do it or I will kill you!"
    
    "Yes Sir." The ABH stumbled as he stood in front of
    
    Dana again. The light again spilled from his fingers, again
    
    surrounding Dana's body.
    
    After a few minute Krycek saw the color returning
    
    to Dana's face, as her blood started to flow again. He also
    
    notices her chest slowly rising and falling as she started to
    
    breathe again. He snatched her hand looking for a pulse, for
    
    a few seconds he didn't feel anything. Then suddenly there it
    
    was, then again, and again.
    
    "YES! She's ALIVE!" Krycek cried out in joy. Just
    
    then the ABH fell to the floor, dead. The green goo spilling
    
    outs from everywhere, until the ABH as nothing but a pile
    
    of cloths and green goo. Krycek grabbed two gas masks
    
    from the wall behind him, just in case of emergency. He
    
    places on over his face then over Dana's as the toxic gas
    
    came from what was the ABH.  Once the gas cleared the
    
    air he removed his first to make sure it was ok to breathe.
    
    "Um-mm." Came a groan and a gasp for air.
    
    "Dana, come on, come back to me. That's it, come
    
    on. Now open your eyes, can you do that for me?" Krycek
    
    whispered in Dana's ear.
    
    "Mul.. Where. Am. I?" Dana whispered as the life
    
    slowly returned.
    
    Alex picked her up off the table, with the sheet
    
    covering her body. He made his way without being noticed,
    
    out of the hospital. He placed Dana carefully in the back seat
    
    of his car and drove away, far away.
    
    Penns Grove General Hospital
    
    Oct. 31, 1998
    
    9:15am
    
    They drove to a small town just over the New Jersey-Delaware
    
    border called Penns Gove. Alex planed to take Dana to a small
    
    hospital where he had friend help him with her. When they
    
    arrived at the small hospital, he carefully picked her up from
    
    the back seat and carried her in to the hospital.
    
    "Where's Dr. James? I'm Alex Kennedy; I'm brought my wife
    
    here for him to look at. He expecting us." He asked the nurse
    
    at the front desk as he carried Dana into one of the small
    
    examine rooms.
    
    "I'll page him." The nurse said as she picked up the phone and
    
    paged Dr. James.
    
    Same place
    
    9:30am
    
    Dana slowly opened her eyes to see Krycek leaning over her.
    
    "What? Were am I?" She whispered.
    
    "Welcome back to the land of the living." Krycek
    
    smiled, as Dana became more and more awake and alert.
    
    "What happened?" She asked as she closed her eyes
    
    and opened them again.
    
    "What do you remember?" He asked as he took her
    
    hand and sat next to her on the bed. 
    
    "Um, baby. I had a baby, a son. Tried, so tried, weak,
    
    I was dying. Then nothing. But I had a dream about Missy
    
    and Emily." Dana said.
    
    "Well if it's not Alex Krycek." A voice said from the
    
    door. A tall, black man with a Russian accent came into the
    
    room. Alex smiled and said something to the man that Dana
    
    didn't understand. After a few minutes of laughing and
    
    catching up, Alex finally asked his friend, who was adopted
    
    by a Russian family, Alex's family. Michael Krycek, his
    
    adopted brother. Mick as Alex called him as a child, came to
    
    America in 1989 after the "Wall" came down. He changed his
    
    name and when to school in the US, getting his MD in 1995.
    
    He picked a small out of the way town to work in, but not too
    
    far away. Penns Grove was about 1 hour south of Philadelphia,
    
    and about 3 hours north of Washington DC. The only other
    
    person who knew of this town was the actor Bruce Willis,
    
    who grew up in this southern most part of New Jersey.
    
    "I'm so sorry Dana, this is my friend, Mick. He will
    
    check you out ok? Mick take good care of her, she's been
    
    threw a lot in the last few days." Alex said just before he left
    
    the room to let the doctor look at her.
    
    "Ok, Dana, let have look at you. Can you tell me
    
    what has happen in the last 24 hours?" Mick asked as he
    
    checks her out.
    
    "I gave birth to a son, I think there was heavy
    
    bleeding, but that's all I remembered." Dana said as Mick
    
    checks her blood pressure. 
    
    "Ok, I'm going to ask another doctor to look at you, she's
    
    a gynocologist. Hold on, ok?" He said as he left the room,
    
    coming back just a few minutes later with a female doctor
    
    with him.
    
    "I'm Lynn, I hear you just had a baby, lets check you
    
    out, ok?" The older redhead murmured as she began to
    
    examine Dana.
    
    Same place
    
    10:30am
    
    "Well, she is in perfect health Alex, her body shows no sign
    
    of her even giving birth at all. Are you sure she did have a
    
    child?" Mick asked Alex a half an hour later.
    
    "Yes, I was there, we have a son. Mick would you
    
    believe me if I told you that just under 6 hours ago, she was
    
    dead?" Krycek said as he started to leave.
    
    "You're kidding, right? She is in perfect health. Where are
    
    you going?" 
    
    "I have to let some people know she's here. Mick take good
    
    care of her, don't let anyone near her without me, ok?" Alex
    
    smiled at his friend and brother as he turned to leave.
    
    ******
    
    Chapter 10b
    
    Mulder's apartment
    
    Oct. 31, 1998
    
    6:15pm
    
    Mulder fumbled with his keys, with all the booze in
    
    him it was a miracle that he found the hole to place the key
    
    into. As he walked into the apartment, he thew the key across
    
    the room. Suddenly the lamp on his computer desk turned on.
    
    "What the fuck?" Mulder slurred as he squinted to
    
    see a figure behind the light.
    
    "Man you must be totally shit faced. Well I don't
    
    blame you after what happened last night."  Alex Krycek
    
    said as he stepped out of the shadows. 
    
    "What the hell are you doing here?!"
    
    "I need you to come with me, I have someone who
    
    wants to see you." Alex smiled to himself.
    
    "Go to HELL! Haven't you done enough tonight.
    
    She's gone because of YOU! You know what? Just kill me,
    
    please." Mulder whispered as he collapsed onto the couch.
    
    He closed his eyes only to snap them back because all he could
    
    she behind his closed eyes was her face, pale and lifeless.
    
    "I have something to show you that will make you feel
    
    better, I promise." Alex said as he pulled out his gun. "Do I
    
    have to force you to go with me?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Ok, fine. Have it your way." Alex said as he knocked
    
    Mulder out with the butt of his gun. As Mulder collapsed onto
    
    the floor, Alex just smiled and picked up the unconscious man.
    
    Washington General Hospital
    
    Oct. 31, 1998
    
    11:00pm
    
    He appeared shortly after the only nurse on duty on
    
    the children's floor went on her break. Slipping into the
    
    nursery room without a sound, he looked at the names on
    
    the front of each crib. He took the cigarette out of his
    
    mouth when he saw the name of the child he came for,
    
    Daniel Mulder. Dropping the cigarette on the floor he
    
    crushed it with his foot as he reached into the crib to grab
    
    hold of the child. He lifted the child, who was still asleep,
    
    into his arms as he turned and slipped out of the nursery.
    
    "Why do I feel like Merlin taking the child Arthur?"
    
    He thought to himself as he quietly and unnoticed slipped
    
    out of the hospital.
    
    Penns Grove General Hospital
    
    Oct. 31, 1998
    
    11:30pm
    
    Mulder woke to find himself in a room with no
    
    windows. Rubbing the back of his head where Alex hit him
    
    with his gun. He stood slowly, trying not to let his knees
    
    give out on him. He slowly made his way towards the door.
    
    "Let me out Krycek." He yelled to the door.
    
    "I will if you let me explain a few things to you,
    
    without you going nuts, got it!?" Krycek yelled at the door
    
    on the other side.
    
    "Fine." Mulder said as he sat on the cot near the back
    
    of the room. He heard a key being turned to unlock the door.
    
    "Ok now? I have some important and happy news to
    
    tell you." Alex said as he walked over to the cot. He bent
    
    down and whispered next to Mulder's ear. "She's alive."
    
    "WHAT?! What kind of sick joke is this?" Mulder
    
    whispered as the anger and heartache creep into his heart.
    
    "She's dead because of you! She died in my arms, I was
    
    THERE!"
    
    "Do you remember when your mother was sick a
    
    few years ago? How did she make a fast and complete
    
    recovery? She had a little help, help from THEM." Alex
    
    looked towards the sky.
    
    "What do you mean by 'THEM'?"
    
    "The aliens, specify the one who you know as "The
    
    Bounty Hunter". His species has the gift of healing. But "HE"
    
    gave Dana all he had and more. He brought her back Mulder.
    
    But he died in the process. I will take you to her if you want?"
    
    As Alex finished, he turned and walked out of the door,
    
    leaving the door wide open.
    
    "Are you sure it's her, not a clone?" Mulder asked as
    
    he stormed out of the room, flowing Alex down the hall.
    
    "I was there Mulder, I took her from the morgue and
    
    she was alive!"
    
    "Were is she?"" Mulder pushed Alex against the wall.
    
    "Easy man, or I will not take you to her." Alex laughed.
    
    "Fine, sorry!" Mulder said sarcastically.
    
    "Ok, follow me." Alex said as he walked ahead of
    
    Mulder.
    
    Dana heard the door of her room open as she slowly
    
    woke. Alex peeked in and said.
    
    "Someone wants to see you, ok? Are you up to
    
    visitors?" He asked smiling widely. He's never been this
    
    happy in his life. The woman who he loves more than his own
    
    life was alive and healthy.
    
    "Sure, who is it?" She asked as she straightened the
    
    sheets and blankets that covered her.
    
    "You can see her now." Alex turned his head talking
    
    to someone behind him.
    
    He opened the door widely letting the figure into the room,
    
    then left them alone.
    
    "I can't believe it, you are alive!" The figure said as
    
    he stepped into the light. Dana's eyes widen in surprise and
    
    happiness.
    
    "Mulder, oh my god!" She cried as he threw himself
    
    into her arms.
    
    "Thank god you 're alive." He cried as he kissed her
    
    face, eyes, and cheeks then his lips meet hers. As the kiss
    
    ended he hugged her so tightly, she couldn't breathe.
    
    "Do you know what happened, Mulder? I died, I
    
    remembered it, all of it." Dana whispered as Mulder let her
    
    go. He sat in the edge of the bed holding her hand. "Krycek
    
    saved my life, he is responsible for bring me back. Mulder,
    
    we owe him so much. Not only did he bring me back from
    
    the dead, but he also brings me back to you. Danny, were is
    
    Danny?" Dana said as fear griped her heart to think
    
    something has happened to her son.
    
    "He's still in the hospital, your mother was coming
    
    tomorrow to pick him up. She said she was going to take
    
    care of him for awhile. Your mother? She doesn't know
    
    you are alive. I got to let her know, I'll be right back."
    
    Mulder said as he ran out of the room looking for Krycek.
    
    ________________________________________________
    
    Nov. 01, 1998
    
    12:10am
    
    The phone kept on ringing as Maggie Scully paced
    
    back and forth by the table that held the phone.
    
    "I can't talk to anyone right now, please just shut up."
    
    She cried at the phone but the phone kept on ringing. Finally
    
    after the 20th ring she grabbed the phone and softly said
    
    "Hello?"
    
    "Mrs. Scully, I'm glad you are there. You got to
    
    come to Penns Grove NJ as soon as possible, and bring
    
    Daniel. Take I-95 to the Del Mourial Bridge, take 295 north
    
    to the 2nd exit and follow the signs to the Penns Grove
    
    General Hospital. I'll meet you out front at 4:00, ok. You
    
    got to come, Dana, she's alive." Mulder said so fast that
    
    Maggie had to write the directions down fast.
    
    "What? Fox, what do you mean Dana's alive, she
    
    died in your arms yesterday. Could it be true? I'll be right
    
    there with Daniel." Maggie said as she grabbed some clothes
    
    before she hung up the phone.
    
    ________________________________________________
    
    Penns Grove General Hospital
    
    Nov. 01, 1998
    
    4:45am
    
    Maggie finally found the hospital after getting lost
    
    twice and having to deal with the cops at the hospital where
    
    her grandson was spouse to be at. If Dana was alive, this
    
    would kill her, her newborn son was missing, someone just
    
    came and took him, and nobody saw or heard anything. After
    
    all the heartache she and her family endured in the last few
    
    years, this was the most unthinkable thing that could had
    
    happen, who would take a 2 day old child for god's sake.
    
    After parking her car, she walked up to the main
    
    door not seeing Mulder; she walked into the main entrance.
    
    She approached the entrance, and saw Fox asleep on a couch.
    
    She set down a suitcase, filled with Dana's things as Fox
    
    asked her to bring, walking over to the sleeping man. She
    
    bent down to push a lock of hair off his forehead.
    
    "Fox? It's Maggie." She said softly, waking him up.
    
    "Um, oh good your here. Were is Danny?" He asked
    
    as he sat up rubbing his neck.
    
    "Oh Fox, he's missing." She whispered as she sat next
    
    to him on the couch. 
    
    "What do you mean by missing?" He asked as he
    
    sprung up from the couch. 
    
    "I went to the hospital to pick him up and the police
    
    were there asking question about a missing infant. I asked
    
    one of the officers what was happening; he told me that one
    
    of the newborn children was missing. I asked him which one
    
    because my grandson was in there; he told me it was Daniel
    
    who was missing. Fox, what's going on? Why would someone
    
    take my grandson, what kind of trouble were you and my
    
    daughter in? Fox I need some answers!" Maggie finished as
    
    she paced back and forth.
    
    "I don't know, but I do know that your daughter
    
    needs her mother, I'll show you to her room." Mulder
    
    whispered as he wiped a tear from his eye, they took his
    
    son, but he did have his Dana back. He stood and walked
    
    down the hall was towards Dana's room, with Maggie close
    
    behind.
    
    ________________________________________________
    
    Mulder lead Maggie down the hallway, he was so
    
    happy he nearly ran towards Dana's room. He held open the
    
    door to the room, letting Maggie in. Maggie nearly collapsed
    
    when she saw her baby girl asleep in the bed, alive.
    
    "Oh thank god it's true, she is alive." Maggie
    
    whispered to Mulder as she sat on the edge of the bed
    
    holding her daughter's hand. "Dana honey, its mom, wake up."
    
    She whispered in her motherly voice as she caressed Dana's
    
    hair back.
    
    "Um, Mom, hi." Dana mumbled as she slowly awoke.
    
    "Hi honey. I'm so happy to see you are ok now, I was
    
    so worried about you. We thought you had .. had .." Maggie
    
    could not finish before the tears of joy took over. She gathered
    
    up her daughter in her arms and they held on to each other as
    
    if their lives would depend on it.
    
    "I'm fine mom, really. It's over. I just want to get back
    
    home with my son and new husband and get on with my life."
    
    Dana said as she cried on her mother's shoulder. "Daniel?
    
    Where's Danny. I want to see my son; you did bring him
    
    right? Mom?" Dana's eyes became wide with fear as her
    
    mother broke the embrace.
    
    "Um, honey, someone took Daniel from his crib at
    
    the hospital. The FBI and the DC police are searching for
    
    him as we speak. Honey, I'm so sorry." Maggie explained to
    
    her daughter as she played with the polish on her nails as
    
    the tears blinded her.
    
    "What?! Oh my god, they took him?! Mulder, we
    
    have to fine him, NOW!" Dana said with fear and panic in
    
    her voice as she started to get out of the bed. Mulder ran
    
    towards her and stopped her from getting on foot off the bed.
    
    "We will, I promise. But right now we have to think
    
    about you, stay in bed. The doctor said you could go home
    
    tomorrow. But no work for at least two weeks, got it?"
    
    Mulder said as he kissed her then tucked her in the night.
    
    "Goodnight, get some rest, your mother and I will be here."
    
    He said as he shut off her light and he and Maggie left her to
    
    sleep.
    
    EPILOGUE
    
    Dana when back to DC the next morning. After many
    
    debates Mulder and Scully decided to move into a new
    
    apartment down the street from FBI HQ. Hell, if either of
    
    their cars break down, they could walk to work. 
    
    The FBI called an inquiry into the marriage between
    
    the two partners, debating whether to let them remand
    
    partners. Two weeks after Dana got the OK to go back to
    
    work; the FBI committee ok'ed the request from AD Skinner
    
    to let the partners stay partners. Thus the Mulders were the
    
    first husband and wife team the FBI had allowed.
    
    While they solved the most weird and unexplained
    
    cases the FBI had, they also searched for their missing son.
    
    Almost six months later they got their first clue of what might
    
    had happen to Daniel Mulder. Alex Krycek pulled Dana into
    
    a dark alley next to her apartment building one late evening.
    
    "They have him, Dana. They have OUR son. I'm here
    
    to let you know he's ok and I am watching over him just like
    
    a father should. You have nothing to worry about, I will let
    
    you know how he's coming along from time to time." Alex
    
    whispered to Dana as he took his hand away from her mouth.
    
    "I WANT my son, Alex." Dana whispered angrily at
    
    him.
    
    "You can't, I'm sorry." Alex said as he handed her an
    
    envelope, then turned and disappeared into the shadows.
    
    As she walked back to her apartment building she
    
    opened the envelope Alex gave her, she pulled out a 8x10
    
    picture of a six month old boy. With the biggest blue-green
    
    eyes and strawberry color hair she has ever seen. This
    
    was her son, Daniel Krycek, the back of the picture said.
    
    "We will be together again! I will find you and WE
    
    will raise you, just be brave little fellow. Mommy is coming
    
    for you, just hang on." She said to the picture as she ran
    
    down the hallway towards her apartment to tell Mulder
    
    what she found out. Together they will search the Four
    
    Corners of the earth until they find their son.
    
    The End
    
    Thanks!!

Char Priolo (Marajsky@snip.net or cpriolo@tnb.com)


End file.
